


Danganronpa Revival

by mediasploshion



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Other, bare with me please, highschoolers killing each other, hyjinx, most likely going to be a sad attempt at writing mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediasploshion/pseuds/mediasploshion
Summary: another killing game seems to be taking place filled with a whole new cast of characters, follow our protagonist Satoke Sumato, the ultimate brainiac as she tries to survive with her class





	1. Prologue

Hope's peak academy. Like the name suggests it was supposed to be a place to symbolize hope. A school built to be the gathering place of the most talented people in the country. This symbol of hope was anything but though. The gathering place of hope was forcefully turned into a playground of despair. And I was forced to play in it.

Ok I should slow myself down a bit, I'm getting too serious and you don't even know who I am yet. I'm Satoke Sumato, known by many to be the ultimate brainiac. I was accepted into this school for my vast intellect. Though it is a bit below my real learning level. I'm a college graduate with doctrines and only just turned 12. Crazy right? Sorry I probably seem like I'm bragging again, didn't mean to come off that way.

Well anyway I was supposed to be attending Hope's peak this year with my sister Gurumi who just got into high school. She's the ultimate occultist so we both got accepted for our talents. That was a reason as to why I decided to come. The second being my mother just wanted me out of the house more. The third being the basic guarantee to a successful life after graduating. Now I don't doubt that I could get a good and successful life on my own when I'm older, but having a bit more of a guarantee at it would be really nice.

I can still remember the day that was supposed to be our first day of class. The weather was beautiful, clear skies and a nice light breeze blew through the air. I saw a squirrel on the way to school. My sister agreed to take me to the book store after school to go grab some new manga. It was a really nice start to the day.

That's why what happened next confused me possibly more than it should have. We had just arrived to the main gate and were heading in when suddenly my head began to spin. The whole world began to spin around me as dizziness and light headiness swept over me. I even tried calling out to my sister but couldn't even get her name out fully until everything just went dark.

I had no idea how long I'd been out for but when I woke up, I was suddenly in a classroom. It was completely empty, no one else around. Then I was quick to notice the windows on the wall all seemed to be covered up in large metal platings. And a large monitor above the blackboard. Something else to add to my confusion of the situation. I tried to get a grasp on anything at all that was happening now. I looked around the room again to see a clock on the wall. Perhaps that could at least tell me how long I was out for, it'd at least be some kind of clue. Alas though I soon noticed the clock didn't seem to be moving at all. I did notice something else in the room though, a little pamphlet on one of the far desks. I went and grabbed it and saw the entire thing was written in crayon with crude drawings all over it.

_Attention all new students of Hope's peak academy! Please make your way to the front entrance and await further instruction. Have a beary nice day!_

Not only did it look like a 7 year old made it, it sounded like it too. Bear puns? Really? Well whatever, it was best to follow it anyway than to just stay in a classroom all day.

I stepped out of the classroom then and into the hallway. I just went a random direction hoping the find the entrance and at one point even heard footsteps. I called out to the other person but they just kept walking. I decided to follow them then, at least if we're going the wrong way then neither of us will be alone on it right? I also payed attention to some of the rooms I was passing on the way, some classrooms, bathroom, a nurse's office. And then just some strange doors, I had no idea what could be behind them.

As I kept following the foot steps I soon started to hear more, and even some chatter. Before I knew it I had reached the front entrance where several other people were already there. Before getting a good look at any of them though I couldn't help but notice the massive door behind everyone. It looked like a high end vault door which was bound to be hard to open. That assumption was just proven when I saw someone try to force open the door.  
  
**???**: Damn it, why won't this thing budge?!

**???**: you honestly think you're just gonna push that thing open? Obviously we're not meant to open it so easily.

**???**: S-shouldn't there at least be a handle, o-or card reader, or passcode i-input, or something to open this with?

I took another long look at the door to try and find anything like that that could be some sort of way to open this thing.

**Satoke**: ... Doesn't look like there's anything on the door itself to make it open. The way to open it may be somewhere else in some kind of control room, or a remote. Just my best guess though.

**Gurumi**: Knowing your guesses you are probably right.

Hearing the familiar voice I looked more through the crowd to see Gurumi there, which made me feel a bit relieved to see someone familiar in this situation with me.

**Satoke: **Sis! Thank god I wasn't just thrown in here by myself.

**???: **wait you guys are sisters?

**???**: Hmm, yeah I can see it.

I had myself another look around the room. The amount of people around now was a decent size, about 16 people. And I couldn't hear anymore footsteps approaching so it seems I was the last one to come to the group. And this group sure did seem to be an odd one. All looking to be teenagers around my sister's age and certainly having their own looks. And seeing where we were the identities of this group became slightly more obvious.

**Satoke**: so, I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say that we're all attending Hope's Peak ... or well were going to until we all got kidnapped.

**???**: yep that about sums up the situation simply.

**Satoke:** alright, so since we're classmates and kidnapped-mates, how about we go introducing ourselves then. I think this is about all of us anyway unless anyone else hears footsteps.

Everyone went quiet then to try and really hear. Some even checked a bit closer to the hallway. But no one heard or saw anything so it was safe to assume this is as big as the group would get.

**Satoke:** ok I'll start us off then. The name's Satoke Sumato, known by most to be the ultimate brainiac. And no I'm not doing your homework for you if we become friends.

**Gurumi**: And I am her sister Gurumi Sumato, the ultimate occultist.

**???**: You run a cult?

**Gurumi**: not cultist, **o**ccultist. It's anything relating to the supernatural. And no, I don't summon demons either so don't bother asking.

The person who gave the first remark was about to ask just that but then closed their mouth. Only to open it again moments later to give the next introduction.

**Teki**: well whatever. Mokuteki Judashi, just call me Teki or something. And you're looking at the ultimate marksman!

By this point everyone had gotten into a somewhat circle and just started to go around with their introductions.

**Okonau: **well howdy hey everyone. I'm the class/ultimate clown Okonau Honkushi. Nice to meet ya!

**Chiyo**: It's fairly lovely meeting all of you. I'm Chiyo Hayashi the ultimate meteorologist. I hope we all get along well.

**Gaigon**: Gaigon Kasumi the ultimate DJ here, pleasure to meet you all.

**Eto**: I must agree, it truly is a pleasure meeting so many splendid people. And enjoy a nice greeting from Eto Ito the ultimate sculptor.

**Bumuku:** ... O-oh it's my turn? Well hi, I'm Bumuku Hyuzu, known as the um ... u-ultimate explosives expert. B-but I'm always careful with that stuff so please d-don't assume anything!

**Pekimi**: my relax yourself there darling. We're all friendly here. The ultimate makeup artist Pekimi Sekimenki is at your service.

**Saikako**: hmph, finally my turn. I'm Saikako Futoju, known by many as the ultimate cheerleader. It's best you don't forget that.

**Hatsuru**: my so pushy. Can't get along too well with someone like that. Ultimate tap dancer Hatsuru Suzuki here.

**Hiroji**: my how fascinating so far. I am the ultimate arachnologist Hiroji Kumo. I'm sure it will be a very interesting time with all of you.

**Yukari: **look's like it's my turn then. Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to present to you, the one and only ultimate game show host, Yukari Hanashi!

**Fumiya:** sorry, no grand remark from me. I'm Fumiya Yoshida, the ultimate tailor.

**Mitsukuni**: wow, all you guys are so interesting. Not like me though. I'm just the ultimate story writer. The name's Mitsukuni Kidokai.

**Saikako**: what about you cyclops, who the heck are you?

One person seemed to have remained quiet for quite a while now. And he earned the nickname because he had an eyepatch over his right eye. He simply was looking more down at the ground this whole time but now he finally looked up at everyone, yet still didn't speak for a few moments.

**Eisen**: ... Eisen Hideo, pyrotechnicion.

A man of few words it seemed. Well at least we were all finally through our introductions. We were about to talk further about the situation we were in but the conversation was cut short as a monitor on a far wall turned on and started playing some kind of video. The image was awful, you couldn't tell at all what was on the screen except for some kind of blob silhouette. Then the sound started playing and a voice came on.

**???**: Ahem, testing testing. Is this thing on? Helloooooooooooo? Welcome new students of Hope's Peak academy! Please make your way to the gymnasium to take part in the entrance ceremony! All who do not attend will be dragged in so ya better get a move on puhu~.

Everyone looked towards the screen in confusion and then at each other.

**Gaigon**: so this is just the entrance ceremony for us?

**Saikako**: this is one hell of a ceremony if you ask me, no way is this just a normal thing!

**Hiroji**: perhaps this is strange, but it would be best to follow orders for the time being. Unless you wish to stay here and then just get dragged away like a helpless little fruit fly.

Eisen seemed to be the first to leave before we were even done talking and soon everyone else followed suit. Hiroji was right, it was best to just follow what that voice said rather than just stand around trying to make sense of everything. Who knows, it could shed some light on everything happening too. After a few minutes we all gathered at the gym. It was a very standard one, assorted balls littering the floor, audience stands, a stage in the back, basket ball hoops. That was all their was and yet no one else around that could be the owner of the strange voice. There was a podium on the stage however so perhaps whoever the voice was would just appear in a few moments.

And soon those moments came, but it was very shocking to say the least who appeared behind the podium. A small monochromatic bear popped up and sat on the podium and confused most of us.

**Teki**: ... the hell is with the stuffed bear?

**???**: hey hey hey! I'm no ordinary stuffed bear you know.

**Satoke**: whoa, it must be some kind of weird robot ... cooool.

**Gurumi**: That or it's some kind of possessed doll.

**???**: ehhh, wrong! I will have you twerps know that I am your gracious headmaster to this prestigious academy!

**Bumuku**: headmaster? You're the headmaster?

**???**: yes, for I am the one, the only, Monokuma!

We all just stood there in disbelief, not really being convinced that a little toy was our headmaster. Only one of us seemed to be actually going along with it.

**Chiyo**: my how delightfully strange. I'm excited to have you for a headmaster then and hope for a fun year.

**Hatsuru**: you're not actually going along with this are you?

**Chiyo:** oh, is there a reason I shouldn't be? This is a very special academy after all, having a seemingly strange entrance ceremony like this makes a bit of sense really. So all is well then and we're just getting ready for our new school year.

Chiyo beamed with a soft and extremely calm expression.

**Saikako**: get your head out of the clouds loser, there's no way in hell this is something that's supposed to just happen!

**Monokuma**: I like that loser's attitude! It's good to stay in high moods after all. And I too hope for a fun year and many to come afterward~ Since you're never gonna leave!

**Fumiya**: huh, what do you mean 'never leave'?

**Monokuma**: I mean that the lot of you are gonna be spending the rest of your tiny lives at this academy. As I'm sure most of you have seen by now, there is no way for any of you to leave. No windows left open, no doors left unlocked. This school is now your new home so enjoy!

The room suddenly fell quiet. Even though the bear spoke with a jokish attitude, most of us could already see he was serious. The point was driven home even further when thinking back to the plating and the vault door. This school was on lock down and we were it's prisoners.

But suddenly Teki got onto the stage and just grabbed Monokuma by the back of the neck and picked him up.

**Teki**: alright I'm getting tired of you, just start talking sense asshole.

**Monokuma**: hey, put me down! No touching the headmaster or there will be consequences!

**Teki**: oh yeah, what's a little toy gonna do to me then?

Teki soon got his answer as Monokuma slashed at his arm. Teki quickly dropped him in shock and soon pain as he now had a few fairly large scratch marks on his arm that were starting to bleed.

**Monokuma:** consider that as a warning you little wretch. Touch me again and I'm not afraid to kill ya!

**Teki**: kill me, what the hell?! All I did was grab you!

**Monokuma**: now don't get me wrong, I want you guys to kill each other instead of me having to step in and do it, but if you do push me then I will kill ya!

**Hiroji**: why would we kill each other?

**Monokuma**: why because you're also taking part in the killing game of course! Guess I should have mentioned that puhu.

**Teki**: the hell do you mean by a killing game?!

**Monokuma**: well you see, I may have lied about the fact you can never leave. There is in fact one way for all of you to get out. You simply have to kill each other! And it don't matter how you do it, slice em, dice em, stab em, choke em, poke their eyes out with a rusty nail, push them down the stairs, bury them alive. I don't care at all just kill each other! And if you get away with it, then you're allowed to leave!

**Gaigon**: ... ok this is definitely some sort of prank.

**Monokuma**: oh this is no prank, it's not my job to be clowning around after all puhuhu~ This is the real deal here for the killing game! Oh just thinking about it is getting me all pumped up. Someone start killing already so we can get to the class trial!

**Satoke**: class trial?

**Monokuma:** yes, once a murder has taken place a class trial will happen after a short investigation of the murder. There you all go head to head yelling at each other until you figure out who done it!

**Gaigon**: seriously, we're done with the prank now. Whoever is pulling this can come out now.

**Monokuma**: my my, do I need to slash you too to show just how real this all is? Because I'll be more than happy to to rough you up! Oh, and one more thing before I forget. As official students of Hope's Peak academy, you all get your very own special virtual handbooks!

In the next moment Monokuma threw out what looked like key cards but we soon found out what he meant by virtual handbooks. There was a small screen display on all of them, each one customized to show our own name and portrait. And then some kind of rules section which I quickly glanced over.

_1\. Students may only reside within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._

_2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution._

_3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._

_4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion._

_5\. Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras._

_6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered._

_7\. The blackened can only kill two students, if more than that punishment will be given._

_8\. Additional school regulations may be added if necessary._

_Failure to meet any of these rules will result in punishment._

**Satoke:** ... I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say punishment means you'll attack us?

**Monokuma**: oh so very close, but not quite. Punishment means I'll just have to kill ya instead of each other! So you better watch yourselves or else. Now I think that's been enough explaining for one day. Now go, explore, and find the most creative way to off each other if you ever want to get out of here again! Puhuhuhuhu!

And with that Monokuma left us. Once again we all began to just stare at each other. Some people still couldn't fully believe that this was real, even I had a hard time of fully believing this. The situation just seems so far out of reality that you can't help but think it's fake. But deep down we all knew that this was real, based on everything else that happened so far we knew that this killing game was real. And we were all quickly growing wary of each other, suspecting someone may actually off us at any moment now. Make a bunch of kids panicked and something is bound to happen.

This was the start of our new lives in Hope's Peak academy. The start of our new lives in the killing game. And the start of hell.


	2. Chapter 1 highway to hell: daily life part 1

There was a shared silence within the gym as everyone continued to stare at each other, wondering who to trust and who to be weary of. No one made any kind of move at all until Gurumi finally spoke.

**Gurumi**: Alright, I think that's been enough standing around for now. There's bound to be a way out or at least we should all see everything there is to see around this place.

**Satoke**: Yeah you're right. We can't just keep staring at each other and expect something to happen.

A consensus flew over the gym then as everyone agreed that investigating more into this place would be the best move for now. Soon everyone was leaving then and heading back into the halls. Gradually we all soon split off into groups exploring the school to cover more ground quickly. Of course I stuck with my sister. Our group also consisted of Bumuku, Teki, and Pekimi. We decided to go back to the halls with the classrooms to check them out more thoroughly. On the way there we noticed a nurse's office and quickly tried to treat Teki's scratches.

**Pekimi**: oh you poor thing, well at least now you've learned to not mess with that dreadful little creature.

**Teki**: oh yeah, like I'm supposed to fucking know that a stuffed toy has daggers in it's paws. How could I have ever fucking missed that?!

**Pekimi**: now there's no reason to use such foul language!

**Satoke**: can you both just shut up! Yelling at each other is pointless right now. Look you're good now right? So let's keep looking around for something to help us.

**Teki:** And just who the hell put you in charge?

**Satoke**: so you want to stay trapped here then?

**Teki**: I'm at least staying the hell in here. There's plenty of you without me so just go search yourselves.

**Bumuku**: u-um I don't think we should be splitting off so soo-

**Teki:** Fuck off will ya, I've got damn gashes in my arm, just let me rest!

**Bumuku**: o-ok

**Satoke**: ... fine, if you want to be that way then enjoy being by yourself, you're making us waste time anyway.

The four of us just left Teki there then. Though his aggression was pretty understandable considering the situation, it still didn't give him the right to be such an ass to all of us. We started to explore the other rooms in the hallway then. Passing by those strange doors yet again. There were unique doors scattered throughout the hallway, each not fitting at all with the rest of the school. One door though quickly caught mine and my sister's attention as it had old hebrew, latin, and japanese over the door circling a pentagram in the center of it. It was the next place we investigated then.

The inside of the room was very dark, being only lit by candle light. The first thing that caught my attention was a large shrine in the back of the room. It was either a place to pray or a place to sacrifice. There were also large bookcases with several books, candles, matches, ceremonial salt, paint, some ceremonial knives, just about anything needed for an occultist. Bumuku and Pekimi were clearly uncomfortable and quietly freaking out but my sister reveled in the fact this place existed and looked at absolutely everything it had to offer.

**Bumuku**: ... y-you said you were an o-occultist right?

**Gurumi**: yes, but don't worry, I handle more in blessing ceremonies and seance than anything bad.

**Bumuku**: o-ok

**Satoke:** yeah don't worry about it, if she was one of those crazy people you see in movies then she so would have cursed me way before any of this.

**Pekimi**: well that is um, a bit nice. But shall we head on to investigate somewhere else? It doesn't seem like much is in here to aid us so it would be best to continue forward.

**Gurumi**: I plan to investigate this area much more thoroughly so please continue on without me.

And with that Gurumi just grabbed a book and found a place to sit down and read. I would argue that it would be better for all of us to go but she was too engrossed in that thing now. At least she may be able to find some kind of blessing to give us all luck in this situation to get out of here. The three of us left then and continued searching. 

We then found a little school store that was absolutely packed with stuff yet none of us had any money so it seemed a bit useless unless we just started stealing. We also found an AV room but there was nothing to be seen on any of the plethora of monitors. The other unique doors in the hallway also seemed to be other rooms that practically catered to some of our talents. What seemed to be a second gym just filled with gymnastics equipment, a small room holding all different kinds of fabrics, mannequins, and any other sewing supplies, and then just a mini-stage room with all sorts of instruments in it. It sure was a weird thing to see in a school, but then again this was no ordinary school, even if we weren't being held hostage in it.

The last to see on this floor was a room we had no access to, blocked off stairs, and a second doorway that was also closed, but this door was much more extravagant than the first so it had to be more important. With nothing else to see the three of us head on the a new area. 

Pekimi said that the hallway passed the classrooms leads to the cafeteria where she remembers waking up, so we grab Gurumi and drag Teki to head that way to investigate more. By the time we reached the cafeteria however, everyone else was already there.

**Saikako**: finally, we were close to going after you guys to drag you here. Looking around shouldn't have taken so damn long.

**Teki**: stuff it bitch!

**Hatsuru**: ladies please, there's no need to be yelling at each other. But that did take quite a while for the five of you to look around. Find anything interesting?

**Satoke**: a bit but not a whole lot, and it only took us so long because he didn't want to move his ass after getting patched up and Gurumi got interested in this room we found that was interesting. It was like a room that was specifically made for her and her talent. It was weird but co-

I was then cut off by Bumuku yelling and quickly saw why he did. Monokuma was just casually sitting there in a chair like he belonged with us. Everyone turned to see him and no on was happy about it ... well almost no one.

**Chiya**: oh the little bear is back.

**Satoke**: the heck do you want now?

**Monokuma**: aw, is it really so bad for a headmaster to join his students in their social activities? You're so cruel if you won't even allow me that.

**Chiya**: aw don't worry, it's alright for you to sit with us.

**Gaigon**: how about we don't encourage him too much.

**Teki**: yeah just get on with it, the hell do you want?

**Monokuma**: oh relax will ya. I just wanted to explain something else to you guys anyway. I forgot to mention the talent rooms!

**Guru****mi**: talent rooms?

**Monokuma**: yes! Throughout this school are special rooms designed to help each and every one of your talents grow and blossom. Like a nice sacrifice too for you, just thinking of one of those knives being used just gets me all pumped up! Puhuhu~

**Satoke**: throughout the school? So there are more rooms then that we just can't get to?

**Monokuma**: Right! Maybe someday I'll open up the stairs, but for now they are to remain locked up tight you hear me?

**Okonau**: hey what about all those rooms with our pictures on the doors?

**Monokuma**: oh you mean the dorms! Those will be where you must sleep each night. They even come with their own bathrooms, and you ladies better enjoy that they lock. There are also tool and sewing kits for the boys and girls dorms respectively with your initials engraved in the casing. Nothing better than some extra weapons to beat each other with after all puhu~. And one more rule, all dorms are accessed with your E-handbooks, and only the owner of said handbook may use it. No borrowing each other's got it! But if it gets stolen, well then that's out of my control!

We all just let him keep going with his explanation as he was just giving us free information about our surroundings. Plus it was nice to hear we all had our own personal space we could lock others out from if needed.

**Monokuma**: Whelp, that seems like everything for now. Go get some dinner, get nice and squeaky clean, and off to bed with all of you, it's almost night time after all.

And with that Monokuma got up from his seat and just strolled right out of the cafeteria. Then we all looked back at each other. We had searched everything we possibly could for now and there was nothing to aid us in escape. So far it seemed like following Monokuma's advise was our best option for now. Most of us did feel hungry at this point and even without having any real perception of what time it could be right now, it did start to feel a bit late. We all grabbed something to eat then and just ate in the cafeteria.

**Hatsuru**: so we're really just gonna go to bed so easily after this?

**Satoke**: well what else is there to do? It wouldn't be good to go sleep deprived.

**Yukari**: our little miss here is right, we can't work our best with bags under our eyes dragging us down. We'll sleep then and tomorrow meet back here for breakfast and come up with a gameplan for tomorrow. What do ya say?

It sounded like a well enough plan to go with for now. After eating then everyone went to check out their own dorm. A few minutes after a little monitor on the wall turned on and started to play a message.

**Monokuma**: Attention students! It is now 10pm, the cafeteria and gym are now off limits. Best for you all to go and get some sleep. Goodnight!

I watched the screen then went back to looking around my room, it was at least fairly decent and spacious but I would still prefer to just be in my own bed right now. Before I decided to try and at least lay down for now I heard a knock at my door. I went over to answer it to see Gurumi standing there holding a small blue case.

**Gurumi**: Hey would you like to trade your sewing kit with this?

**Satoke:** a tool kit? Sure, but why do you have a tool kit, didn't all the girls get sewing kits?

**Gurumi**: They did but Fumiya's room is close to mine so he went to me first asking to trade. I agreed seeing as that you would prefer a tool box yourself.

**Satoke**: oh alright.

I went and grabbed the sewing kit from the bedside drawer and traded with my sister.

**Gurumi:** now try and get some sleep alright?

**Satoke**: yeah I will, night sis.

**Gurumi**: goodnight.

And with that, I went to my bed and plopped myself down, soon falling asleep. Marking the first day of our captivity.


	3. character designs

a nice break chapter seems good and I've also realized people outside my friend group have no clue what any of these characters actually look like so I figured having a chapter giving off design descriptions would be good. I do have plans to have a huge class lineup drawing of them but I seem to have no motivation to draw it so this is the next best thing. Let's see how well this goes.

**Satoke:** 5'3", light skin, medium lengthed brown messy hair with a blue streak in her bangs. Blue eyes. A blue shirt with a purple logo resembling that of some kind of superhero logo. Cargo shorts. A white short sleeved lab-esque coat. Green sneakers. And purple headphones that can act as noise canceling headphones when she needs to think more and things are too loud.

**Gurumi**: 5'8", light skin, long brown hair in a pony tail held with a blue and green beaded hair tie and her bangs swished to one side. Blue eyes. A short sleeved white dress shirt with a blue vest over it. Short black skirt. Belted boots. And a hooded cape that could wrap around her whole body but she mainly keeps the hood down and have it mostly behind her back.

**Mokuteki**: 6'0", slightly darker skin than light, short brown hair originally done in a crew cut but has grown out a bit and is a bit spiky at the top. Light brown eyes. A brown tank top with a faded red bullseye design on it. Brown camo pants. Black combat boots. And a slightly buff build.

**Okonau**: 5'10", light skin, pink hair with purple scrunchies holding up pigtails, bangs swished to one side and two long strands of hair framing each side of her face. Light blue eyes. A light blue, dark blue, and white vertical striped short sleeved shirt with white buttons running down the front and orange frills on the neck and sleeves. A short purple skirt also with orange frills at the bottom. Pink and white striped stockings and black mary jane shoes.

**Bumuku**: 5'2", light skin, medium lengthed light blue hair with long bangs that cover one side of his face. Purple eyes. A purple suit with navy tie and black dress shoes.

**Hiroji: **6'2", pale skin, short lime green hair that fades to a darker green towards the bottom. Dark green eyes. Black rimmed goggles with green tinted glass (you also cant see his eyes through the glass). A long sleeved green shirt with very dark green bands going down the arms and the end of the sleeves go past his hands a bit. Black pants. Black boots, and a brown apron with a large pocket near the bottom left side and black web designs.

**Pekimi**: 5'5", very light skin, purple hair done like a bob cut with two pigtails held up by pink hairties. Light makeup. Pink eyes. White headband with a bow on the top. A medium lengthed skirted lolita dress with a lavender top and an alternating lavender and light pink stripes on the skirt with lace separating the stripes. A light pink thin materialed jacket that only buttons at the very top. Knee high white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

**Eisen**: 4'9", dark tanned skin, slight bluish black medium hair with a large section of his bangs draped over the center of his face. Orange eyes and a medical eyepatch covering his right eye. A black tank top. A cyan jacket with open shoulders. Black fingerless gloves. Blue pants that stop past the knee and puff out at the bottom. Black sneakers.

**Yukari**: 5'8", light skin, medium orange hair with long wavy bangs and the rest of his hair spiking out in all directions. Green eyes. Rectangular black rimmed glasses. Light blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Black tie. Navy pants. Black dress shoes.

**Mitskuni**: 5'4", pale skin, long mint green hair with twin tails and long bangs covering one side of her face. Fushia eyes. Large circular rimmed glasses. A black jacket with fushia fluff around the neck. Black booty shorts. Black and fushia striped stockings and grey sneakers.

**Saikako**: 5'9", tanned skin, long blonde hair done in a large pony tail and long bangs swished to one side. Red and gold star hairpins holding her bangs in place. Pink eyes. A beauty mark under her left eye. A red and gold trimmed cheerleader uniform. Black choker necklace. Long white socks and red sneakers.

**Gaigon**: 5'7", light skin, short blonde hair with bangs that hook up then come back down. Dark green eyes. Rectangular black half rimmed glasses. Red headphones. Black hooded jacket. Red shirt. Black pants that stop past the knee and puff up a bit at the bottom and red sneakers.

**Hatsuru**: 5'8", light skin, light grey hair done in a medium bob cut and blunt diagonally cut bangs and a purple streak in the bangs. Red eyes. A white one pieced under piece that starts under her armpits and stops at the bottom and shorts. A red over piece long sleeved jacket that stops right at her midsection and has red frills at the bottom and a large white bow on the chest. Purple belt. Long white stockings that form cat ears at the top and black tap shoes.

**Eto**: 5'6", very light skin, Medium length black hair that drapes over his head with a small pony tail in the back and long bangs that cover one side of his face and a white streak in his bangs. Dark blue eyes. Grey and white horizontal striped shirt. Dark grey short sleeved coat. Black pants. Black sneakers and a navy scarf.

**Chiyo: **5'3", tanned skin, long pink hair with sheared bangs and a blonde strip in the bangs. Gold eyes. A light blue sweater with stars on the chest. Short navy skirt. Knee high pink and white striped socks. Black slippers.

**Fumiya**: 5'5", light skin, medium scruffy red hair with long bangs that cover his eyes. Blue eyes. Yellow dress shirt with one sleeve rolled up and the other stretching past his other hand. And the shirt haphazardly tucked into his pants. Black knee length shorts. Yellow sneakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i made all of them in gatcha life (thats how i even designed half of these people in the first place) and the only one that doesnt look right is hiroji but i luckily did draw him, so if you want a visual reference then just ask


	4. Chapter 1 highway to hell: daily life part 2

I was enjoying some peaceful enough sleep when all of a sudden some chimes woke me up and I was soon greeted with the morning announcement. 7am though? That's just too early for me. I was never much of a morning person so I tried to get some extra sleep in when some knocking at the door kept me from falling back asleep. I begrudgingly got out of bed to answer the door then to once again find my sister behind the door.

**Satoke**: oh come on sis, two more hours.

**Gurumi**: I know you like to sleep in but considering the situation it's best to be up with the others. So come on then, we need breakfast anyway.

**Satoke**: do I have toooooo?

Gurumi just gave me a simple stare basically saying to 'move it' so I grabbed my coat and left for breakfast. If I really need it then I'll just nap later or something. Guess I was the last one to wake up then as everyone else was already in the cafeteria eating and chatting with each other. There were plenty of tables and it seemed everyone separated into their own groups already. It almost felt like this was just a normal day at school for everyone, but the thought of yesterday kept me from truly feeling this was normal. Gurumi and I both grabbed some food but then split off as Gurumi decided to sit in a far table with Bumuku, Mitsukuni, and Chiyo. It seemed to be the most quiet table aside from the one Hiroji and Eisen sat at, but their table felt more creepy than the other one. I decided to just sit in the center table, which seemed to be the largest. I'm sure it could fit all of us if we wanted to sit together. Yukari, Okonau, Hatsuru and Saikako were already sitting there, though Saikako seemed to be trying to make her own space at the far end of the table. I just sat next to Yukari then.

**Yukari**: coming in from stage left we have the little youngster with more brain cells then surely I could count, everyone give it up for Satoke.

I just gave him a weird yet enjoying look. I really did not expect a hype for me just sitting at the table.

**Satoke:** uh thanks.

**Yukari:** Sorry, it's just been a while since I've been behind the camera. I've got a hosting itch that I need to scratch.

**Satoke**: I see.

**Saikako**: He's been doing that all morning.

**Okonau**: but I get how you feel, sometimes there's just a massive need to entertain. That's why I grabbed so many apples for breakfast.

I looked to Okonau's tray to see she did have quite a few apples, people don't usually eat five for breakfast. But she didn't seem to intend to eat them as very soon she started juggling them. She just continued to casually talk as she juggled.

**Okonau**: that's just how it is sometimes.

**Yukari**: and with those talent labs, if we ever find mine oh I'm positive it would give the kind of scratch I need.

**Okonau**: You think mine would look like an actual circus tent on the inside?

**Satoke**: If it doesn't then I will surely be disappointed.

**Hatsuru: **would there be a tiger too? I'll be disappointed then if there isn't.

**Okonau**: I kinda hope not, I'm just the clown not the animal tamer.

**Hatsuru:** I am thoroughly disappointed in you.

**Okonau**: oh come on, you don't need a tiger all the time.

**Yukari**: but you do always need a unicycle.

**Okonau**: oh without a doubt.

Mostly the four of us, Saikako just ended up moving to her own table at one point, kept talking as we ate. So far a good portion of people seemed pretty fun to be around. It really did feel like this was just a normal day at school. I would have forgotten about the fact we were all kidnapped if it wasn't for the fact that weird bear randomly showed up again. Does he sneak through the vents or something and that's why we don't see him come in ever?

**Monokuma**: My what a joyous morning. All my students spending time together and eating well. It brings a tear to my litt-

I turned my headphones on to cancel out any noise. I didn't feel like hearing a monochromatic tinker toy this early in the day. If he says something important then Gurumi can just tell me what he says.

Well at least I would have liked to not hear him but the bear didn't want to leave me alone apparently as he was bonking me on the forehead with his paw. I turned my headphones off then to hear him.

**Satoke**: you mind, I just want to eat here.

**Monokuma:** grr, and you know it's very rude for a student to not listen to their teacher.

**Satoke**: so you actually teach then or disappear for half the day and use that as a title?

**Monokuma**: Don't be snippy with me young lady. Just for that I'd give you detention if I could for such rude behavi-

And back on they went. Even if I couldn't hear them I could see some people giggling a bit at the scene I was making. This sure was fun. It seemed that bear was also getting frustrated and after a bit of trying to scold me he left. I turned my headphones back off then.

**Satoke**: well that was fun.

**Okonau**: hey now, clowning around is my thing.

**Satoke**: of course.

With the bear out of the way the rest of us could finally finish eating. After that we all went off to do something else. I decided to stick with the group I ate with and we decided to hang out in Gaigon's talent room. There was plenty of space with the stage and plenty of instruments to mess around with. There must be so many just so he can record different cords to make music. At least that's how I assumed it. Soon Gaigon himself was joining us to check out the room.

**Gaigon**: man, now this is my kind of studio.

**Yukari:** hey can you play all of these?

**Gaigon:** I understand the basics of how to use them all to at least get the sounds I want. I'm no expert on them though.

**Satoke**: am I allowed to go nuts on the drums for the fun of it?

**Gaigon**: get wild kid. The best music is always made when you let loose, or suffer trauma. Either or really.

With the go ahead I grabbed a pair of sticks and started going. It was a mess of sound with no rhythm to it but damn was it fun. It was more fun when Okonau and Yukari both grabbed a drum stick and also helped make as much sound as possible. At one point we basically just tried to see who could make more sound. After a few minutes we all finally stopped when Hatsuru looked like she was ready to kill us all for all the noise.

**Yukari**: well now, we're one top notch band.

**Okonau**: Well I'll say. We sure got the drum rolling with that.

**Satoke**: what do you think Gaigon, we at least sound like garbage punk?

I got no answer though as he seemed busy at a turntable with his headphones on. After a few minutes he took them off and played what he had been working on. He apparently took our mess of sound and made it an actual working beat.

**Satoke**: dang, you are good.

**Gaigon**: I'm not an ultimate for nothing. And I really meant it, the best music is made when you let loose.

**Hatsuru**: so then why don't you let loose for us and show off.

With that Gaigon got to work then, recording more sounds and working with what he got. We all stayed quiet while he recorded and just waited to see the end result. And boy was it a good end result.

**Hatsuru**: alright, not bad.

**Satoke**: not bad? More like awesome.

**Gaigon**: ah thanks guys.

At that point, we all broke loose and wanted to make more music with Gaigon. He didn't seem to mind which was nice. It just led to a fun afternoon as we made random noise on other instruments, tried to sound good sometimes, let Gaigon teach us how to mix a song ourselves. We didn't even realize how much time flew by until we heard the night time announcement play.

**Okonau**: woah, time really does fly when you're having fun. It just flew right over our heads.

**Satoke: **Crazy.

**Gaigon**: yeah, but I say it was a good day.

**Yukari**: Definitely man, I wouldn't mind another day like this. Maybe next time we can try making a new theme song. My show's been needing one and it'd be great to have one when we get out.

**Hatsuru**: 'if' we get out you mean.

**Satoke**: we're bound to get out. Our families will know something is up, call authorities, and they'll eventually find us. Simple as that.

**Hatsuru**: if you say so kid.

I had to be right, I'm barely ever wrong. We all just needed to wait and eventually we'd get out. Might as well have some fun while we wait too right?

Anyway since it was getting late we all agreed to just head back to our dorms. It became a bit of an unspoken rule to just follow along with the curfew, it at least gave us plenty of time for good sleep. I went back to my room and just plopped myself into bed then. Letting another day in here pass.


	5. Chapter 1 highway to hell: daily life part 3

Once again I was woken up by the morning announcement and made my way to breakfast. Today there were new groups and I decided to join a new table. Mitskuni, Chiyo, and Fumiya were all sitting together and I decided to join in.

**Satoke**: morning guys.

**Chiyo**: well good morning to you. Did you have a restful night?

**Satoke**: yep, the beds aren't that bad.

**Mitskuni**: yeah, it's about as nice as my bed back home.

**Fumiya**: it's a bit too firm for my taste but otherwise fine.

**Satoke**: so how are you guys holding up with being trapped in a school.

**Chiyo:** oh I'm doing wonderfully.

**Satoke**: nothing seems to phase you huh?

**Chiyo**: a sunny attitude will always lead to a sunny day. Besides, aside from that little incident with Teki, there isn't anything to be glum about.

**Satoke**: I mean .... we can get homesick. But yeah that's a nice mentality to have for this kind of situation.

**Chiyo**: well thank you.

**Fumiya**: I can't wait to go home though. I just want to relax after all this weird.

**Mitskuni**: yeah this is just all too much for me. But it is giving me a few ideas I just can't wait to write about.

**Satoke**: relax guys, I'm sure we'll be free eventually. Our families by now must know something is wrong and trying to get help.

**Monokuma**: or maybe they just finally forgot about you and no one will be coming for you ever~.

And here he goes again with the surprise entrances. It managed to spook Mitskuni.

**Mitskuni:** could you please not sneak up on us so much.

**Monokuma**: nope!

**Satoke**: you can't keep us in here forever, I know that as fact.

**Monokuma**: oh so the smart alec is so sure about that huh? Well let me tell ya missy, there's no way you're getting out of here unless you play by my rules. No outside help, no rescuers, nothing. Only death and destruction~.

**Satoke**: ... right.

It's not like he could force us all to murder each other, unless this thing turns out to be Jigsaw, but that's just too unbelievable.

**Satoke**: so anything else 'important' to add?

**Monokuma: **just this itty bitty little motive to get you all moving.

**Fumiya**: motive?

**Monokuma:** yes motive! It's already day three and you numskulls are still doing nothing. Don't you love your families? Don't you miss your life on the outside? Are you really content with staying in here for the rest of your lives with the same rowdy pack of teens for the rest of your days? Hmm???

**Satoke**: mental manipulation, classy. Just ignore him. We're getting out and that's a fact. Sue me if I'm wrong.

**Monokuma**: oh I'd better get a lawyer on the phone then. See you around.

And with that once again he was gone. Half the table was left feeling awkward. Of course Chiyo was unfazed yet again. I wasn't going to let some simple manipulation get to me. I may be a child but I'm certainly not stupid. We just went back to eating breakfast but everything was just slowly getting more awkward with the silence. Then Chiyo spoke up.

**Chiyo**: oh come now, clear those grey skies. As Satoke said we're bound to leave. We'll all leave together and share this experience as the start of all our friendships.

**Satoke**: hehe, yeah that's the spirit. Come on buck up ... here how about a topic change. What got you into meteorology there Chiyo?

**Chiyo**: oh I've always loved staring up into the sky, any time of day. At first I actually wanted to learn more of astronomy. But then I wanted to learn more of the morning clouds and the gentle breeze. I was engrossed by it at that point. I could even predict the next day's weather if I tried hard enough.

**Mitskuni**: wow that's amazing. You guys are just amazing.

**Chiyo:** oh well thank you so much. And you're just as amazing.

**Mitskuni**: thanks but I'm really not. I just write fanfics and original stuff in my room all day.

**Satoke**: yeah but those can still be great, you wrote 'Changing Times' right?

**Mitskuni**: yeah

**Satoke**: yeah I love that story. I reread it every now and then.

**Mitskuni:** oh, thanks.

**Satoke**: your turn Fumiya, what got you into tailoring?

**Fumiya**: I think it started out really with quilt making with my grandma. It was always fun with her. Then I just started fixing my clothes at home since I knew how to sew. At one point though I wanted to try making something new on my own. So I just made a simple shirt. Then it just escalated from there. I can't wait to make another quilt with my grandma.

**Chiyo**: oh well that's just lovely. What about you Satoke?

**Satoke**: oh well uh there's not much of a story really. I uh just was always quick to learn things. Simple as that.

**Mitskuni**: that's still impressive.

**Satoke**: heh, thanks.

Breakfast went by a lot better than with a bit of a higher mood. After it though I decided to hang out with Gurumi for a bit. She was in her talent lab so I just followed her.

**Satoke**: hey sis, so how's the hell room been.

**Gurumi**: very funny and it's quite nice.

**Satoke**: that's nice. Hey you think you could do a blessing ritual or something for luck?

**Gurumi**: of course, you could even help with one to make it more powerful.

I agreed seeing no reason not to. It was a simple ritual just involving salt and candles and humming a tune for luck. Though I was sure we were bound to be found, a little extra luck never hurt.

**Gurumi**: there, that should be long enough.

**Satoke**: alright ... you don't think we'll be in here long right?

**Gurumi**: don't worry, our mother is bound to track us down soon enough.

**Satoke**: yeah, there's no way we'll be stuck here forever.

**Gurumi**: so relax alright.

**Satoke**: pfft, I'm relaxed. I'm fine.

**Gurumi**: sure you are.

**Satoke**: you can't prove me wrong demon girl.

**Gurumi**: oh is this kindergartner talking down to me?

**Satoke**: oh shut it.

We both shared a small chuckle. Then quickly got surprised when we heard the door open to see Hiroji enter.

**Satoke**: uh ... hey there.

**Hiroji**: oh I didn't expect anyone would be in here.

**Satoke**: you like occult stuff or something.

**Hiroji**: oh no, I'm simply here because it's so dark.

**Gurumi**: you're only here because it's dark?

**Hiroji**: low light doesn't upset my eyes.

**Satoke**: you're irritated by bright light?

**Hiroji**: yes. I was born with cataracts and decreasing eyesight. I was able to get surgery quickly but it left my vision fuzzy. I later had a second surgery that allowed my vision to focus. It was slightly experimental though and left my eyes permanently dilated. My goggles here are as if high strength sunglasses.

**Satoke**: dang, that sucks. But also really interesting.

**Hiroji**: thank you.

Though he didn't seem that bad Hiroji was still kind of weird. And for some reason looking in the corners of the room.

**Satoke**: ... looking for spiders there or something?

**Hiroji**: oh yes, it's been too dreadfully long since I've seen any.

**Gurumi**: I don't think you'll find any around the school.

**Hiroji**: so it seems, such a shame.

Well my sister is enough weird in my life, heck _I'm_ enough weird in my life. I don't need to deal with someone else's weird too. I left saying I was taking a nap then and did for at least an hour. The rest of the day though I had a big construction itch and just had to build something. With barely any materials though I ended up just using my tool kit to take apart my bedside table and put it back together again a few times until I ended up falling asleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 1 highway to hell: daily life part 4

Another day and the same start as always. This was slowly just becoming a routine now which wasn't all that bad. Humans sure are pretty adaptable. But of course I don't want to be just use to this stuff. I want to be home on my computer already. I want to pet Mr. Squiggles again ... I want to see my mom again. I know she must be worried sick for us by now and looking for us. She has to be.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts though before they got me too bummed and left for the cafeteria. The moment I opened the door though I could hear an argument going on that seemed to have started a few moments ago. Guess I couldn't hear it through the door because they are both yelling pretty loud.

**Saikako**: you run into me and you have the nerve to treat me like this?!

**Teki**: well that's what you get for coming out of no where and getting in my way!

**Saikako**: I did not come out of nowhere, you're just blind!

**Teki**: Like hell I am bitch!

... Yeah I'm just gonna go around them and ignore that for now. I'm too hungry to stay and watch.

I grab some breakfast then and sit at my own table at first, but others soon sat down with me. Guess they didn't want to leave me alone. Pekimi, Chiyo, and Gaigon decided to join me today. We were just enjoying breakfast when Teki seemed to just storm in, grab something to eat, and then storm right back out.

**Satoke**: So do you guys know what was up with him and Saikako earlier?

**Gaigon: **I think they just ran into each other and things just got worse there.

**Chiyo**: oh but I'm sure they will be fine in a moment.

**Pekimi**: those two really need to clean up their attitudes. Just thinking of how bad a fight could get with them is turning me redder than my blush.

**Satoke**: hopefully it doesn't get worse than a screaming contest.

**Chiyo**: the biggest storms always lead to the nicest rainbows. I really think there's no need to worry much.

**Saikako**: _grrr_ just the nerve of some people, does he think I'm some dumb blonde bimbo or something? _Grrrr_!

And now it seemed Saikako was taking her turn to grab food and just storm off. Guess she felt the need to complain out loud, maybe she thought someone would agree with her if they heard her opinion but we all just ignored her.

Breakfast went by a little awkwardly after that but smoothly enough for all the commotion. I decided to just hang out in my room for a while. But some time later the tv on the far wall turned on and that annoying bear had an announcement.

**Monokuma**: ahem, attention all students. Please make your way to the gymnasium for a beary special event! You wouldn't want to miss it. And you aren't allowed to miss it either, so don't make me go drag you here~ and hop to it!

And just like that the tv was off once again. An announcement huh? Wonder what it has to be that he needs us all in person for it anyway. Only one way to find out. I got up then and headed over.

It didn't take long for the gym to fill up with everyone. A big screen was up on the stage, so the bear planned to show us something? It didn't take much longer for him to appear and soon explain.

**Monokuma**: ah welcome everyone! Now as you know I just can't wait for you all to start killing each other, but you're all taking so damn long! I thought that the human need for freedom would be enough to get you wild teenagers going. But alas you all are just so boooooooring. So I decided to help spice things up with a motive! And misery loves company after all, so you all get to watch it together! Enjoy!

Before anyone could question what the heck he was talking about, the lights in the gym went out and a video began playing on the screen.

_You all seem so fine and dandy, but don't you miss the world outside these walls? Don't you miss the people that you've left behind in the outside world? Well maybe this will help you want to see them more .... to see what happened._

Then the video started to show our friends and family wishing us all luck on our times at school. It was touching to see my mom say she was proud of me again. It did make me miss her, but she's bound to get help to find us and let us out. Suddenly the video changed. It showed all our families again, but then the scene would change. Everything looked destroyed, as if there was an attack, and our families gone from the screen.

_Are you worried about them? Do you wish to see your families again? Then play the killing game and get out of here!_

The lights then turned on and the video stopped. Monokuma was nowhere to be seen. We all looked between each other, most looking worried, wondering if the worst has happened or if a big trick was being played on us to manipulate us. When no one spoke up, Gurumi stepped forward and spoke.

**Gurumi**: Alright everyone. I think it's time to stop acting like statues. We can't believe that that video is completely real.

**Saikako**: and what makes you so sure that it's fake?

**Gurumi**: I know my mother, and I'm sure the rest of you know your own families. And I'm also sure you know how society would be if entire families were attacked or went missing. There would be panic and a massive search. We would be out of here already.

**Hatsuru**: I think she's right, this is just a cheap trick to manipulate us to play along. A sad cheap trick at that.

**Teki**: yeah, no way in hell my old man can be taken out by some little damn bear!

**Hatsuru**: sure whatever, so let's just keep our heads and try to keep waiting it out. No sense running around in a panic in here. Unless some of you really are just dying to kill already. But let's agree none of us want to do something like that.

We all shared a look among each other and silently agreed. The worst thing to happen now would be to panic and be reckless. But that still didn't change the fact I was worried. Sure the video could have been edited, but there was still a chance that it was fully real and the worst could have happened. I just wanted to be home already. With Monokuma's special announcement over, many of us went our own ways. I just returned to my room for the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 1 highway to hell: daily life part 5

I must have been in my room for hours because I was starting to get hungry again. Maybe it was time for dinner. I headed to the kitchen then to grab myself something and just go back to my room. That video still had me bummed and I just wanted to relax for a while. A while didn't seem to last too long though as I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Yukari there.

**Yukari**: hey squirt, I was wondering if you'd wanna come to the gym with some of us.

**Satoke**: to the gym?

**Yukari**: yeah, those videos kinda set all of us off a bit so Okonau thought it would be a good idea to try some group stuff to raise our spirits. So we decided to try basketball. You wanna? We need a sixth player.

**Satoke**: hmm ... sure, why not. I'll tear the other team apart!

A group distraction did sound nice right now. It was a lot better than just moping around in my dorm anyway. Gurumi, Hatsuru, Eisen, and Gaigon were all there too.

**Satoke**: you're playing too sis?

**Gurumi**: oh no I'm just going to watch for a bit then head back to my dorm.

**Satoke**: oh boo you stinker, but fine. So who's team am I on?

**Hatsuru**: with you here we can perfectly play boys vs girls.

**Okonau**: oh perfect!

**Gaigon**: guess we gotta go easy on them guys.

**Satoke**: sure you can do that, if you want us to beat you even harder!

**Yukari**: ladies and gentleman it appears we shall be having the battle of the century on our hands. A fight as old as time, the males vs the females. Who shall win, who shall reign supreme, who shall be the grand victor tonight? It's time to find out so let's get ready to rumblllllllllllllle!

And with that we split off and started playing, it was pretty fun actually, even if I kinda sucked at basketball. Gurumi must have got up at some point and left because I didn't notice her standing around anymore. 

A few minutes later though before we could truly end the match we all heard the chime of the nighttime announcement and then Monokuma showing up in the gym.

**Monokuma**: alright everybody out! The gym is now officially closed so scram before I decide to punish you!

None of us fought that notion so we all left, making jokes about which team would have won and everything. It was actually a really nice distraction from the earlier videos as I completely forgot about them at that point. It felt like just a normal time between highschoolers.

The more pressing reality of our situation came hitting us though when all of a sudden we heard a loud shriek come from the end of the hall. And that wasn't just any random shriek. I knew for a fact that was my sister screaming. I was quickly worried and ran down ahead of the group. It sounded like it came from Fumiya's lab, the door was even open. I walked in and my heart dropped at the sight before it. Soon everyone else caught up and got a look at it too. I couldn't believe my eyes yet there it was on the floor. Then another announcement came.

**Monokuma**: a body has been discovered!


	8. Chapter 1 highway to hell: deadly life part 1

**Monokuma**: A body has been discovered! All other students please make your way to the ultimate tailor's lab to begin the investigation!

I knew an announcement was just made but it was all just white noise to me as I stood there in horror looking at the scene in front of me. Fumiya was on the ground, oozing blood from his neck, with a pair of scissors stabbed into his chest. He was clearly dead, it didn't take a brainiac to know that much. I didn't realize it at first but I was crying. I even screamed out in horror. That's when Gurumi noticed I was practically front and center in the room and covered my face with the end of her cloak.

**Gurumi**: Don't look!

It was already too late for a notion like that, but I know she was still just trying to protect me.

A few moments later I could hear footsteps and more gasps and even some shrieks as everyone else made their way to the room and saw Fumiya the way he was. He was really dead, someone actually played along with this god awful game. No one was allowed a moment of peace as Monokuma popped up again.

**Monokuma**: wowza! Finally one of you got to the good stuff! I should make these motives a bit sooner. Ah but then where would the tension be of waiting for someone to snap? Puhuhu.

**Hatsuru**: are you just going to stand there and make comments or will you move this along already? You said we had an investigation to do didn't you?

**Gaigon**: man it us uh ... a little alarming how calm you are about all of this.

**Hatsuru**: would you prefer I start running and screaming? Or would you like it if we figured out who killed him already?

**Mitskuni**: n-no, there's n-no way. H-he can't actually b-be dead ... r-right?

**Hatsuru**: does that look alive to you? Now can we get this over with already?

Mitskuni seemed to be on the extreme brink of tears while Bumuku beat her to it. The common reaction from everyone else was shock and pure horror. Though there were also some outliers. Hiroji and Eisen both seemed unfazed just like Hatsuru.

**Monokuma**: alright alright, I'll get things started then! You lot will be given time to investigate the crime scene and try to find clues to point you at who dunnit! Once that time is up, the class trial can begin! Once there I will get into the rest of the rules for the killing game. For now just worry about finding everything you can. Though before I go, there's only very last thing I need to give you, then you can all run free! Tada!

Monokuma then quickly passed around a tablet to everyone. Gurumi took mine as well though as I couldn't see anything as she was still covering my face.

**Monokuma**: introducing the Monokuma file! Since none of you are in the least bit qualified to perform an autopsy I went ahead and did it for you. There's plenty of information on the corpse in there. Well then with all of this out of the way, let's get the ball rolling!

And just like that he was gone again. I turned around towards everyone. There were murmurs as almost no one really knew what to do now. Could there really be a killer hidden among us? How are we even gonna find them? Though just as before, Hatsuru seemed to be taking charge of the situation

**Hatsuru**: alright goggles and camo, you two can guard the crime scene.

**Mokuteki**: and just who the hell put you in charge?

**Hatsuru**: myself seeing as no one was doing anything for a moment. Now just be a good boy and stand guard so that way no one messes with the body. We wouldn't want a horrible killer to run free would we?

**Bumuku**: c-could there r-really be a k-killer?

**Saikako**: are you blind?! Look at him, that's about as dead as anyone can get!

**Hatsuru**: exactly, so we better start moving and do something or the rest of us can just let a killer go free, your choice.

**Hiroji**: I'm not against the demand, but why have I also been assigned as a guard?

**Hatsuru**: you creep some of these people out so if you creep the killer out then there's no way they would dare try to ruin the crime scene.

**Hiroji**: ah, alright then.

With that some people got to work. Others couldn't bring themselves to look at the corpse of a friend, or even imagine that one of us could kill another. Even I had a hard time believing it. Though Gurumi blocked my view, the image of his body was still burned into my head. It was awful. I didn't want to think this was real. I wanted this all to be some sort of massive sick prank and for Fumiya to just stand up and apologize for scaring us all like that. But I was smarter than to try and force myself into denial. I knew that wouldn't just magically happen. I turned back around towards Fumiya's body.

**Satoke**: Gurumi please ... we need to investigate.

**Gurumi**: you don't need to see any of this. Just go to your dorm and I'll get you when the trial starts.

**Satoke**: no! .... i-it wouldn't be right. This is just some sick puzzle that needs solving ... and I could be smart enough to solve it. For his sake I have to help find who did this. So please.

Gurumi just stared down at me for a moment, then let go of her cloak and let it hang down off her body again. She then handed me my copy of the Monokuma file and I took a look at it. The victim Fumiya Toshi had died at 9:50 PM. The cause of death being from blood loss due to the large slit cut across his neck. Along with that he also had a stab wound in the center of his chest. I looked up at the body to confirm the file was right, and to try and get somewhat used to the horrible sight. It was a twisted thought to think I could ever get fully used to seeing it, but at least just somewhat would be good so I'd stop freaking out so much.

The stab wound in his chest was caused by a small pair of scissors. With a closer look they seemed to be a pair of sewing scissors, the same as the ones in all the sewing kits for the girls.

I took a good look around the room next and at first glance, it was a pure mess. Mannequins were knocked over, random pieces of fabric were all over the place. It looked like a tornado ran through here. One piece on the ground caught my eye though. It was near Fumiya's foot and I knelled down to look at it closer. It looked to be a yarny texture and discolored with blood. You couldn't tell what the original color used to be just by looking at it. It would make sense for some things to be splattered in blood but this piece still seemed strange. And not just that piece, but plenty of other pieces just like it scattered across the room. They were all the same texture so they must have been from the same starting piece of fabric. Yet the strangest thing was only those pieces had any blood on them. No other pieces were as drenched in blood as these, and they were all over the place with almost no rhyme or reason why they ended up that way.

Satoke: all these pieces should be at least in the same area as each other, yet they're scattered around. You think it might have been the killer hiding something?

I asked that to my sister but when I turned to her she was distracted with one of the mannequins in the back of the room. It had a cloak on it that looked exactly like Gurumi's and she decided to trade the one she was wearing with it and put the old one on the mannequin. That's when I noticed a piece at the bottom of the old one looked like it was torn off.

**Satoke**: what happened to your cloak?

**Gurumi**: when I was leaving to go back to my dorm I ran into Teki, literally. He crashed into me and ended up tearing the bottom of it off. I went to Fumiya's lab instead of my dorm then to either see if he was there or perhaps just find some black fabric to repair it myself. I suppose he prepared a spare for me though.

**Satoke**: why though? Wait a minute.

I took a good look at all the mannequins in the room then to see that not only did he have a spare of Gurumi's cloak, but he also had a spare of my shirt, and a few other people's clothes as well. There was something on every mannequin except for one which was knocked over onto the floor.

**Satoke**: why does he just have our clothes?

**Eto**: oh he said it was a stress reliever.

Eto was also doing his best to try and help investigate and overhear my question.

**Satoke**: really?

**Eto**: yes, I came in here yesterday just out of curiosity and caught him working on that dress similar to Pekimi's. I wondered if she had asked him to make it but he just said he wanted to do it on his own to help him relax. And he did quite like the look of her dress.

**Gurumi**: a shame he didn't get to at least use all the mannequins though before a fate such like this.

**Satoke**: yeah ...

I started looking through everything else in the room, drawers, shelves, anything that might hold more clues. On one shelf holding massive rolls of fabric, tucked under one, I had found the sewing kit the pair of scissors in Fumiya's chest came from. The engraving on the side showed Gurumi's initials. I knew this didn't pin her though, she traded this away days ago. Unless she somehow got it back but I doubt it.

**Satoke**: hey sis, you haven't seen your sewing kit since you traded it away right?

**Gurumi**: of course, why do you ask.

**Satoke**: because those are your scissors.

Fumiya must have had this kit in here when he died and the killer just took it and used it as the weapon. Maybe they saw it as an opportunity to frame Gurumi. Whatever the reason there was still more to look at. I turned back to the rest of the room to see none other than Hatsuru touching Fumiya's body, getting a closer look at everything.

**Satoke**: Gaigon's right, it is startling how calm you are with all of this.

**Hatsuru**: whatever, hey private.

**Teki**: if you're gonna rank me then at least do it right, that's superior private to you.

**Hatsuru**: again, whatever. You seem like you'd know a thing or two on wounds. You think a pair of scissors like these could make a wound like that on his neck?

**Teki**: hmm ... nah that blade is way too damn tiny to do something like that.

**Hatsuru**: interesting, alright carry on just standing there.

**Satoke**: hey Teki I got a question for you too.

**Teki**: what is it?

**Satoke**: what were you doing before the body was found?

**Teki**: having my nightly run around the place. Your damn sister ran into me too.

**Gurumi**: you ran into _me_. 

**Teki**: not my fault you come out of fucking nowhere.

**Satoke**: ok enough, what did you do after that?

**Teki**: ran back towards my room. I just passed the door for the cafeteria when the announcement came on.

**Satoke**: and that's all you did, nothing before or after?

**Teki**: if you're trying to say you think I did this then you can fuck right off kid.

**Satoke**: geez I'm just asking.

I thought for a bit to try and piece what clues I had so far together. If the killer didn't want to be caught by my sister or Teki running through the halls after killing Fumiya, then they must have run somewhere close by to hide until either they could sneak by, or just stayed there until the announcement was made.

**Satoke**: I think that's about all we're gonna find in here sis. I want to check out the classrooms next and see if anythings in there.

She agreed to the notion and we both stepped out of the lab and made our way to the right to the two classrooms. To make searching faster we both took a classroom to search around. I looked under and in every desk and in every nook and cranny I could find. After a few minutes I noticed a heating vent on the wall low to the ground had something in it. Just from what I could see I could already tell it was another pair of scissors. I pulled it out and sure enough that's what it was. They were much larger than the sewing scissors in Fumiya's chest though. Perhaps they were fabric scissors. When I opened it I could also tell there was smeared and dried blood on the inside of the blades. This must have been the pair that gave Fumiya the wound on his neck.

After a few more minutes of looking I couldn't find anything so I stepped out into the hallway to see Gurumi already there.

**Gurumi**: did you find anything?

**Satoke**: I found these scissors shoved in a vent. I think these were the pair that hurt Fumiya. I'm guessing you didn't find anything?

**Gurumi**: no, nothing was off about that classroom. So it seems the killer fled to the closer classroom then to be rid of the weapon.

**Satoke**: seems like it. You think there's anything else we need to do?

**Gurumi**: hmm ... I would think it'd be a good idea to search Fumiya's room to see if there is anything noteworthy, but I don't think it would be the most pleasant to just take the e-handbook off of his corpse to do that.

**Monokuma**: oh don't go worrying about that, just barge right into his room!

And there he was again, popping up as if on a perfect queue.

**Satoke**: you mean it's not locked?

**Monokuma**: now what's the fun in investigating if I'm locking all the doors on you! So during investigations all doors locked behind e-handbook scanners are unlocked so you may search to your heart's content.

Well at least with that answered we could go search easily enough. I was a bit uneasy entering his room, but with Gurumi around I knew that at least if we disrespected his spirit while being in here then she could just handle it.

For the most part his room was normal, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. At one point Gurumi pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his trash. I didn't think anything in there would be important, but in this situation almost anything could be a clue. She unraveled it and we both had a look at it and most of it was either scribbled over or erased. A few words could be made out though. For the most part they seemed to be different attempts of writing the message 'can you come with me?'. We both shared a puzzled look at each other but knew this must have meant something. It just seemed strange.

We were about done with his room and stepped out when another announcement came on.

**Monokuma**: Investigation time is over, it's time for the class trial! Everyone please make your way to the big red doors on the first floor to make your way to the trial grounds!

I shared another look with my sister and we both headed out. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive at the doors and enter once they were opened. It led into a small room with an elevator inside. One by one we all stepped inside and began our decent to the trial grounds. It was time to figure out who did this.


End file.
